Five Years Since
by itstartedasawhisper
Summary: It's been five years since anybody's seen or heard from either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Where are they, what have they been up to for five years, and what in the name of God does a feather duster, pirates, and Ingrid Michaelson have to do with anything? Read to find out! No slash, sorry!


**A/N: I have Ingrid Michaelson songs stuck in my head for days now and this sort of just happened while I was jamming to "You and I" one day. I hope you like it, it was really fun to write!**

**Warnings: super duper, cavity-inducing fluff involving a small child, Draco, and Harry. Also no beta, so any grammatical/spelling mistakes are my own fault. Please pardon them.**

**Summary: It's been five years since anybody's seen or heard from either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Where are they, what have they been up to for five years, and what in the name of God does a feather duster, pirates, and Ingrid Michaelson have to do with anything? Read to find out! **

Five Years Since  
It had been five years. Five years since Voldemort was killed and life went back to normal. Five years since Harry Potter was declared MIA due to disappearing right after killing Voldemort. Five years since Draco Malfoy was considered to be dead after never appearing from the Room of Requirement. Five years since a cottage on a hill in the south of France was purchased by an anonymous buyer. And it had been five years since we married in secret and ran away together. Five years since I became a Potter.  
It was Saturday; the day of cleaning. Well technically it was now night, being 8 o'clock. So naturally, I had my bright green feather duster in one hand and a bouncing three year old on my hip.  
"Papa! I wanna pway wiff the feafa dustah too!"  
"Scorpius, if you let me finish this last shelf, I will let you play with the feather duster while I vacuum, okay sweetie?"  
"Ohey, Papa!" He stopped the incessant bouncing (a trait he got from his dad, I assure you) and started humming that song by that muggle singer I liked so much. Ingrid Michalis? Machelson? Oh, whatever her name is, I liked her songs. So much my three year old knew the words to all her songs.  
"Let's get wich an buy ou pawents hous in the souff of Spain. Let's get wich an give evwybody nice sweatahs and dance in the wain!"  
I laughed as he sang his version rather loudly and quite out of tune. Okay, maybe he didn't know all the words, but that was still pretty good for a three year old!  
I reluctantly finished dusting the top most shelf of our mantle which contained pictures of our first year in the house. My favorite is the one of us at down at the beach. One of our Muggle friends had taken it without us knowing and there we were, me in between Harry'shis legs, resting against his chest as he played with my hair. We looked so content, so in love, that we just had to have a copy of it.  
Smiling, I set Scorp on the ground and handed him the feather duster as I wandlessly Accioed my vacuum. I know there are cleaning spells (I became very acquainted with them when I first started dating Harry), I just prefer the muggle method. It soothes my mind and relaxes me.

I started up the vacuum and Scorp jumped on the sofa, wielding the feather duster like a sword, probably pretending to be a pirate. I laughed as I worked and soon started singing to myself.  
"I will live my life as a lobsterman's wife on an island in the blue bay. He will take care of me, he will smell like the sea, And close to my heart he'll always stay.  
Far away far away, I want to go far away. To a new life on a new shore line. Where the water is blue and the people are new. To another island, in another life."  
"Oh Merlin, I hope not! I'd be ever so sad and lonely without you, darling." I giggled as I flipped the switch to turn the vacuum off, and spun around to embrace my pouting husband.

"Hmmm, I don't think I could ever leave you, dear. I'd miss you too much." I pecked him on the lips and he tightened his hold on my hips.  
"Thank God, because I'm never letting you leave me ever!"

We giggled and stared into each other's eyes, feeling like we were fifteen and foolish again. But unlike when we were fifteen, he had worry lines from our increasing bills and a little bundle of energy that was now koalaing his legs.

"DADDY! You home! Now we can pway piwates wiff Papa!" Scorp looked up at Harry with the second biggest green eyes I'd ever seen.

Harry laughed and scooped Scorp up into his arms, situating him on his hip.

"Of course I'll play pirates with you! But is Papa going to be the bad guy or the damsel in distress?" Harry turned and winked at me. I glared right back. Scorp loved watching Harry "save" me.

"Damsel in distwess!" Scorp turned to look at me as well. "Pwease Papa? Will you pweeease be the damsel in distwess?"

I looked at my precious little boy. He was pale with the platinum blonde Malfoy hair and my sharp facial features. But he had his daddy's emerald green eyes that positively sparkled. He was gorgeous and perfect and ours. I had no choice in this situation.

"Well, if I must," I sighed dramatically and kissed Scorp on the tip of his nose, making him giggle.

I jumped up onto the couch, turned my head to the side and threw the back of my hand to my forehead. "Oh no! Somebody help! The pirates have captured me! Save me, Harry, save me from the evil Captain Scorpius!"

At that, Scorp grabbed the feather duster and hopped up on the couch with me. "Neva! Nobodie can safe you now!"  
"That's what you think! En gar!" Harry grabbed the little broom from the dust pan and wielded it as a sword. I watch in false terror as my baby and my child hit each other with my cleaning tools.

Which was which, I'm still not sure. Finally, Harry got close enough to Scorp to tickle his sides.

"Ahhh! Nooo Daddy! St-stop! I suwenda! I suwenda!"

"Ha ha! Now I will take what is rightfully mine!" With that, Harry spun around and grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

He started walking into the kitchen as Scorp trailed behind, laughing at the two of us. Harry finally set me down and I kissed him briefly.

"Thank you, kind Sir, for saving me from that evil man! You truly are my savior!" I said using my falsetto. Harry rolled his eyes as I called him "savior"; he really hated that title. I just laughed as I went over to Scorp, who was now attempting to not fall asleep on the spot.

I scooped up my little boy and he flung his arms around my neck as he buried his head into my chest. "Alright Scorp, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He just nodded his head sleepily.

"Papa? Can ou sing me a song?"

"Of course, baby. What song?"

"The one Daddy sings to ou wheneva da mail comes."

I laughed, knowing exactly what song he meant. It was our favorite after all.  
"_Don't you worry there my honey__  
__We might not have any money__  
__But we've got our love to pay the bills__  
__Maybe I think you're cute and funny__  
__Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean__  
__Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France__  
__Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance__  
__Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants__  
__From way up there, you and I, you and I_"_  
_Harry came in, singing softly with me as I tucked Scorp in._  
_"_**Well you might be a bit confused**__  
__And you might be a little bit bruised__  
__**But baby how we spoon like no one else**__**  
**__**So I will help you read those books**__**  
**__**If you will soothe my worried looks**__  
__And we will put the lonesome on the shelf__  
__Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France__  
__Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance__  
__Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants__  
__From way up there, you and I, you and I__  
__Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France__  
__Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance__  
__Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants__  
__From way up there, you and I, you and I_"

We kissed Scorpius on the top on his little head and slowly walked out of his room. We walked hand in hand down the hallway to our own room. As I climbed into bed, Harry turned onto his side and smiled lovingly at me. "Draco baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I giggled. "I love you, too."

He leaned in closer and kissed me on the nose. "I know."

I nestled closer to Harry so I could rest my head under his chin, on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we both sighed. Yes, we've literally been to hell and back. Yes, we convinced all of our friends and family we were dead, left the only lives we had ever known, and lived basically as muggles now. Yes, there were days when we fought (thought the make-up sex was _always_ worth it.)

But in the end, we got the best life we could have imagined with a beautiful son and a cute little cottage. Harry had a good job teaching in the local town's elementary school, and every once in a while, I would work as the church choir master (because my voice was quite lovely, shockingly.) So, though this was not the life we thought we'd have and there were months when money was tight, we were infinitely more happy than ever before. And life could only get better.

**A/N: The song Scorpius sings (and then has Draco and Harry sing) is called "You and I." The one Draco sings about being a lobsterman's wife is called "Far Away." Both are by Ingrid Michaelson and if you don't know them, check 'em out! They're really good! And remember: I'm like Tinkerbell; I need reviews to live! Hugs and butterfly kisses to you all :D**


End file.
